Scraped Heart
by ChainsLeatherSex
Summary: Smooth talker of Domino High (Seto Kaiba) gets a reality check from the loveable Jou. Will he fall for the pup or break his heart like so many others.... JS (rated for later lemons or more likely limes) Thank You!
1. Prologue

A/N Hello Everyone! I said I wasn't gonna do any long stories but im gonna try to finish this one! Please bear with me! I may not post as fast as some may want, but ill try my best. This is a shounen ai so be warned.

Summary- infamous smooth talker Seto gets a reality check from a flirtatious blonde named Jou. Will he fall for the pup, or break the boy just like all the others?

Ok now a word from our sponsors!

Disclaimer- I have never owned YUGIOH and never will unfortunately, and I have no lame jokes to make u hate me about owning nothing else. Cherrio!

Seto listened as the purple haired boy before him sobbed and looked at him with a broken heart. Just like all the others. The boy somewhat tried to pull himself together enough to reason with his now ex boyfriend.

"S-seto… we've been dating for 5 weeks! I thought you w-were happy!" Seto rolled his eyes and stood up. Kissing the other boys forehead and saying lightly

"Your cute, your sweet, and your life will go on." and with that the brunette walked out of the café and onto the street to his awaiting chaffer.

"Right on time Mr. Kaiba Sir!" the man exclaimed while bowing low and opening the door for his employer. "How do you do it!"

"Its quite very easy" Seto Kaiba explained, "just let them go on with their lives. He will be over me and dote on some other rich guy at school…" he climbed in the limo.

The next day the word had spread that the infamously most wanted guy in Domino High was single again. Everyone knew of his reputation of never making it past a two-month anniversary, but every girl and some boys dreamed of being the one to change the smooth talking charmer into a devoted lover. Girls fluttered about him all first period about how sad he must be about breaking up with Sasha (the purple haired broken hearted ex boyfriend), and what had the little 'minx' done to deserve it. Seto had easily replied to each annoying question with a smooth easy on Sasha but would just get them to go away answer. One had actually come right up to him, clung onto his silk shirt, and told him she wanted to have his children. He had told her that another needed her lovability, and that he didn't deserve such an honor (HA! Puh-lez!). She had fainted right on spot, but that's just the way he was, he was a charmer but not a lover. Everyone loved him, that was obvious, but nobody knew who was dear in the eyes of the great Seto Kaiba.

A/N I would try and threaten you bout reviewing but im not having that many good ideas... so ill let my teddy threaten you... be my guest teddy!

Cuddles: Reveiw or else ill beat you into the next century

CLS: that aint that creative!

Cuddles: You do better!

CLS: FINE I WILL

CLS: review or else i will sick a rabid bunny on you arse and it will be equiped with both a flamethrower and many pieces of broken glass... and a toothpick!

Cuddles: a toothpick?

CLS: yes... thoose friggen hurt! rubs spot on her footi stepped on one and it went through my foot about a centimeter... i got splinters and had to pull them out (BY MYSELF) with tweezers when i was like 10...

Cuddles:.. wow you sooo brave sarcasm

CLS: just review for bondages sake!


	2. Tears of Mirth or No?

A/N wow... same night post! How wicked awesome is that?

Well since u obviously would have noticed if YUGIOH was owned by someone else then you are safe to assume i still dont own it!

Seto walked down to his third period. It had been 3 weeks since the Sasha incident and he had already forgotten the boy's name. He was currently dating a simpler fellow, his name was Ryou, he had soft white hair and a sweet personality. Seto liked ukes but the way the boy talked was what hooked him, his voice was velvety soft. Seto liked this guy but he knew it would be over in 3 days at most, and they had just started dating that week. He snuck up behind the said boy in the hallway and bent down to whisper in the younger males ear

"Boo!" Ryou shoot up 3 feet in the air. His eyes wide as saucers,

"SETO! Don't do that!" he started smoothing out his pink and green button down shirt. Fumbling with the frayed part at the bottom he suddenly stood on tiptoes and kissed Seto shyly. Seto pulled Ryou closer and kissed longer. He heard a deep growl and was about to comment on it when he broke away but a rough hand stopped him. He was shoved into a locker and Ryou was standing wide-eyed at the offender.

"Seto, I need to speak with your sorry ass!" a tall white haired man standing before him declared. Seto straightened out his shirt and fixed a glare on his smooth features

"What do you want punk?" the spiky haired fiend let out a maniacal laugh and grabbed the brunettes shirt and whispered so only he could hear

"Leave the white haired weakling alone, I don't want you giving him diseases." Seto smirked, he always amused at love triangles, but unfortunately more than one person would have to be in love for that, and he most certainly didn't love the white haired cutie.

"Well that _weakling_ you speak of is my _boyfriend_ so if you don't mind I would like to go back to kissing him." He wrapped an arm around Ryou and smirked at the fuming male in front of them. Ryou colored slightly and stared at the ground and a barely audible request was sent to the offender

"Bakura, just go, I don't know what your doing but your embarrassing me…" the white haired punk rocker with a leather fetish was speechless. He finally regained his senses and flipped off the brunette and stormed off.

"I-I'm so sorry about that Seto…" the soft eyed albino replied. Seto lifted up his chin, placing a soft kiss on the others lips and smiled

"Its ok kitten (nick for the smaller male), he is just high or something." He took Ryous hand and started walking to their next class. Ryou breathed a sigh of relief and Seto decided it would probably be better to break it off now so he wouldn't get jumped or anything by the obviously smitten Bakura. Who knew what that psycho would do with the right amount of advantages and sharp pointy objects? He finally decided he would do it tonight when he and Ryou went to the movies…

"AHHHH!" screamed Ryou as he clutched onto the motionless Seto. "IT BIT OFF HIS HEAD! THE ENTIRE HEAD! OOOHHHHHHHH DDEEAARRRR MMEERRCCYLESS BEAST!" Seto couldn't figure out how to shut up the terrified male so he bent down and kissed the smaller. Ryou was so surprised he bit his boyfriends tongue. Seto cursed and tasted copper in his mouth. Ryou screamed again and started fretting over his wounded love. Seto just stood up and went to the restroom, Ryou hot on his tail. Seto stuck his now fully red tongue at the mirror, seeing little teeth marks about a centimeter away from the tip, they had already stopped bleeding but now it was swelling a little. He turned to Ryou, deciding that this was the best time

"Itss Ower" he told the boy straight faced. Ryou gave him a weird look,

"What did you say Seto-love?" Seto glared a little but answered as best as he could

"Wywow Its Ovwer" Ryous eyes widened slightly and he bit his lips..

"What? Why?" Seto sighed "Omg it wasn't because I bit you I hope! Oh please don't let that stand in the way of our relationship!" Seto shook his head and just walked out. Ryou fell to the ground and sobbed.

A tall blonde walked out of the theater looking hurriedly for the bathrooms. He really, really had to piss. He saw the picture faintly of a stick figure and ran it, and hurried ran out as purses and screams flew from the door at his entrance.

"Stupid Women's Restroom!" he ran into the men's to come face to face with a ball of white fluffyness on the floor. It seemed to have moved in his presence. It raised its head and he exclaimed

"Ryou! What are you doing here!" the fluff brightened slightly but still looked as if a train hit it,

"Jou…" and with that he fell to his knees sobbing again. Jou looked at his distressed friend and the stall, Ryou or Eternal bliss, my childhood friend or bladder control freedom, ball of fluff or ecstasy…. AHH I GOTTA GO BAD!

"Hold on a sec ok?" The fluff nodded hesitantly as the blonde sprinted to the first stall he found and relieved him self. He came back out, washed his hands, and lifted Ryou and carried him bridal style to his car parked in the parking lot. Ryou gave him a curious look and Jou shrugged

"It looked serious and I don't think you want to pour your heart out while old farts excrete EX-lax (I have no clue how to spell that…) products..." Ryou laughed lightly and nodded. Then he sobered up and sobbed into his best friends shoulder

"S-seto broke up with me!" Jou wasn't that surprised. He hadn't met the brunette himself but the rumors were more than enough to fill him in on the boys love status.

"He is pond scum Ryou, trust me, you are so much better off" Ryou sighed and responded

"Its all Bakura's fault, if he hadn't have made a scene in front of the school Seto would have never done this…" he once again burst into sobs. Jou sighed, he was a close friend of Malik Ishtar, whose boyfriend, Marik Shamaza, was super close with the infamous bad boy Bakura, and sources told that the bad boy had a thing for cute preppy albinos… namely Ryou.

"Don't blame Bakura for that asshole actions…" Ryou shook his head, anger growing

"NO! You don't understand, Bakura called me weak, and he said that Seto had diseases!" Jou wanted to laugh at how naïve Ryou was being. He was about to answer when he pants vibrated. He told Ryou to hold on and he reached into his pocket for his slim little silver buddy known as a cell phone.

"Hello?" Jou asked politely

"Jou… we have a situation…" Jou nodded at the sound of his friend Malik's voice

"Yeah, well make it fast, I have Ryou here and he aint doing that hot…" he was about to explain but Malik cut in

"Yeah I know… the Bakura thing?" Jou nodded but realized Malik couldn't see him

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Bakura's here, he is afraid Seto's going to do something to Ryou…" Jous eyes widened and Ryou gave him a questioning look. He told Malik to hold on a second and covered the speaker with his hand and told Ryou what Malik had said.

"Tell them… they will find out tomorrow anyways…." He looked at his fringe on his shirt and rubbed his finger on it lightly.

Jou nodded and told Malik what happened with Seto and Ryou.

"OMG! THAT ASSHOLE!" Malik exclaimed, there was a commotion in the back and suddenly Bakuras voice was heard 'whats wrong? Is it ryou? IT IS RYOU ISNT IT?' and he yanked the phone from Malik and shouted in Jou's ear

"RYOU WHATS WRONG?" Ryou, obviously hearing, gave Jou a questioning look again at hearing the deep voice on the other end. Jou rubbed his ear lovingly and tossed the phone to Ryou

"Here…" Ryou caught it and put to phone to his ear

"Yes?" Bakura went on and talked to Ryou, Jou thought he heard Bakura sound slightly relieved at the information that his secret love was now single again but the albino had started talking lower and Jou couldn't make out his words anymore. Ryou suddenly was blushing brightly. He squeaked suddenly and Jou's face crinkled up in confusion. When the murmuring from the other line finally finished Ryou sighed lightly and replied

"Yes…" he suddenly brushed brightly and tossed the phone to Jou. Jou looked at the shiney object quizzically before talking

"Bakura?"

"Yes?" came a smug reply

"What exactly did you say to him?" he was so confused right now, hopefully the albino rocker would shed some light on the subject, since the blushing cherry faced prep next to him didn't look like he would be capable of speech for a few millennia. But unfortunately Bakura gave a short reply

"Stuff…" and with that Bakura hung up. Jou shrugged and pocketed the cell and turned to Ryou.

"Well senior rojo (aka Spanish for mister red.. I think that's how u spell red in Spanish…)" Ryou blushed deeper (if that was possible) and Jou continued "I assume you don't have a ride so ill drive you home ok?" Ryou just nodded and they were soon on the highway to his humble little white picket fence abode.

A/N wow? I wonder what Bakura could have said to Ryou sarcasm maybe the cutie just got clued into the Uber-Hottness's crush on him! Oh shock me shock me! Anywho i might post the next chappie tonight but i aint sure. Sorry for Seto not meeting Jou yet but i need to figure a good meeting place, maybe ill go watch some romance movies or read some crappy romance novels...or not... bye!


	3. Track Stars

A/N HELLO! Im back and rawring to go! Actually i feel sick to my stomache and i ache from soccer practise... but thats ok! Thanks for everyone who reveiwed!

**CrossHunt-s-** thank you so much, im glad you liked it!

**Veta-** sorry i didnt use your idea! I had soccer practise and i thought of it right after a hot guy in track ran by so sue me!

**crowkeeper990-** yes a rabid teddy bear... i actually have had Cuddles since i was 3, he was like 3 inches taller than me at the time but now he is dwarfed by my supierouswhateverness!

OK on with the story!

Jou slipped his shirt on quickly, hoping nobody would ask about the latest bruise he had on his shoulder. His life would take on a whole new light if that happened… (A/N you guys this is on what you think wink wink trust me…) He moved down the hall in his soccer uniform, shoes clicking on the hard tiles. He sighed in relief when he got outside, nobody had noticed him sneak out of the locker room when he was supposed to be in detention.

"And where do you think _you_ are going?" asked a haughty voice behind him. He froze turning slowly to come face to face with

"TRISTAN!" Jou whined "WHY'D YA SCARE ME LIKE DAT!" Tristan raised an eyebrow

"You were scared?"

"No!" Jou said defensively. Tristan laughed, socking Jou's arm, unfortunately to close to the bruise for Jou's comfort

"OW!" he screamed, jumping a foot or two away from his friend. Tristan sighed sadly

"Are you giving your sister piggy back rides without your pads again?" Jou nodded pathetically

"Dude! You are 8 years older! How is _she_ the slave driver and _you_ the slave? Huh?" Tristan exclaimed, feeling bad for the blonde. His sister tended to be… enthusiastic when it came to getting piggy back rides from her older brother… so enthusiastic she almost broke a couple of his ribs once…

"But she is only 9! She… she did the puppy eyes… YOU CANT REFUSE THE STUPID PUPPY EYES!" Tristan nodded acknowledgingly, they walked to the field and dropped their bags, waiting for the coach to come over and pep talk them. It was, after all, their first game this season, and Varsity Soccer Players for the infamous Domino Dragons (1) had a rep to keep up.

"Ok you guys! This one is gonna be tough…" the coach droned on the usual beginning chit chat to hyp up all the boys. Jou had heard this a million times, "tough guys" "tough game" "You can do it no matter how tough it is!" He sighed boredly and looked over to where the track was practicing around the soccer field. He was just about to listen to the coach (A/N GASP! Really?) when a brown haired figure caught his eye. Long smooth legs, perfectly toned, high cheekbones… strong lean arms, and the most deadly blue eyes he had ever seen. His breath hitched and … he started coughing.

"Jou, you ok? Oh god I hope he didn't have a cardiac arrest or sumthin!" another player wailed. Jou laughed and shook them off

"I'm fine really, I just caught a bug in my throat or something…" he trailed off. They all went back to pepping and jumping up and down screaming 'Psycho' (A/N Chant we do for my soccer team…). He looked back at the track team and saw the brunette again… staring at him! He blushed lightly and turned back to his coach, head in the clouds. He faintly heard the positions getting listed out and he barely caught his own name

"Tristan in sweeper… Jou is in goal…" Everyone cheered and patted him on the back. He looked around wildly and finally figured out he was in goal… how the fuck was he going to do this when a certain track-hottie was running circles around his thoughts! He smiled weakly and pulled off his uniform shirt and slipped on his goalie jersey. Black with green and gold slashes, his favorite! The teams colors were gold and black (1) but Green was Jou's favorite color. He turned around and hurried to the goal as the reff walked onto the field. He heard a gun shot go off and he looked around startled, Tristan laughed at the nervous blonde

"Dude, that's just for the track people to run around their pansy dirt road!" Jou laughed nervously and smiled. _That gun didn't scare me, nope! Not brave little ol' me!_ He heard the referee blow his whistle and he went into position… _oh crap… that number 16 looks tough… and kinda mean too…!_ (2)

The half time whistle blew as Jou leaned against the goal post exhausted. A person from the other team walked over, socked him in the stomach playfully and smiled

"Good game goalie, but you wont be so lucky next half!" the player winked and was about to walk off when Jou noticed something…. That guy had boobs! OMG THAT GUY WAS A GIRL! The chick turned around and put a finger to her mouth, signaling for him not to tell. Now looking at her he shouldve guessed. She had the curves, she had the lips, and she definitely had the eyes… but why was she on the guys soccer team? Before he could ask she answered the unsaid question

"Coach doesn't know, the boys don't care, and I get to check out hotties while whooping their asses! " she sauntered off and he saw her number clearly… 16 (3)

Jou jogged over to the sidelines and grabbed his water, guzzling the said drink he turned around slowly and came face to face… with the object of his desires. He stopped drinking and his eyes widened. The bottle still in his mouth was destructing the view of the hotties body, but the face was clearly visible. A coy smile laced his features and he was in a very flirtatious pose, Jou thought. He slowly pulled the water bottle down

"Hi?" He asked cautiously, the brunette's smile got wider and he grinned down on the quivering blonde

"Hello, I saw you in the game, you did awesome!" Jou smiled and blushed a little, murmuring out a _thank you_ before he heard a faint sound coming from his soccer bag. He reached in and produced his cell, playing the theme song for mission impossible (4). He knew it must be Marik, he was the only one who deserved such a tune. He told the brunette to hold on as he flipped open the cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I see you…" Mariks deep voice rang in his head

"You what…"

"I see you with _him_" Jou was certainly super confused now…

"Who?"

"Seto…"

"Where?" the gorgeous brunette started shifting from foot to foot and Jou gave him a quick smile befor

"Ahhh trying to play stupid… or maybe you are trying to get close to him… OH I GET IT! Oh you devious little minx!" Jou was way past flabbergasted now… now he was just confused… so confused…

"What in fucks name around you talking about Marik?" The other sighed

"Seto of course… the guy your talking to!" Jou's eyes flicked to the brunette who was now sitting on the grassy hill by his bag, he put a hand up quickly and turned around so the track jocky couldn't hear him.

"What! _That's_ Seto Kaiba?" Marik answered with a sigh

"So that wasn't your plan? Why didn't I remember how slow you were! Sorry, anyways im right across the field, finish up with heart-of-ice over there and come to me, I have an _idea_" Jou got shivers from the iciness of the tone. He agreed and put his cell away.

"Uhh sorry bout that…" he trailed off softly, Seto just smiled

"Its ok, it was worth the wait…" Jou's blush deepened but then he remembered this was the guy that broke Ryou's heart. He turned and looked behind him, seeing Mariks bright silver mustang glinting in the sun, he turned back to the brunette and smiled, putting his hand out

"Well Im Katuya Jounuchi, but you can call me Jou…" The other flashed him a flirtatious smile

"Mines Seto Kaiba, but don't believe the rumors, I don't bite…" _yeah right_ Jou thought angrily. He just waved and turned away from Seto, grabbing his water and jogging over to the shiney car.

"Hello Jounuchi… I am _soo_ glad you decided to leave your little boyfriend for a while…" Marik said, smiling evilly. Jou opened the door and sat beside the spikey haired teen. The psychotic teen decided this would be the best time to propose his idea:

"As you know" he turned to Jou "That _person_ over there broke our little Ryou's heart… luckily we have Bakura to mend it, but what about the others? Or the others in the future? Well I say we don't take a risk… its time for Seto to have some of his own medicine!" his grin turned from feral to just plain creepy. Jou shivered and Marik grinned even more

"You, my little uke, are the one who will do this. You will make Seto Kaiba fall in love with you! Trust me, you have the looks, you have the skills… maybe some new clothes"

"HEY!"

"But that can be arranged…" Marik trailed off. Jou looked confused

"You want me to make him love me? How will that punish him?" Marik smiled a feral smile again, though laced with a little pity

"My dear friend, you will not only make him love you… but you will break him in the process… you my friend will dump the most wanted guy in school…." Jou's eyes widened… then narrowed. The guy may have been hot, but he was a player, and jou hated players. Especially ones who mistreat his friends

"Done.."

"Good…" Marik smiled evilly.

A/N God i love Marik... he is my fave charactor... i love him and Yami Bakura... or Bakura in this! ok these are the number thingys!

(1) black and gold is my bro's school colors and its so so sexy!

(2) thats what the goalie on the other side said about me after i shot sobs sadly nobody cares about the tall peoples feelings! SO WHAT IF I WAS PMSING THAT DAY! I STILL HAD FEELINGS! ok... enough self pity party...

(3)Number 16 is my number, i won my brothers bday cake at a cake walk on that number and its my jersey number! YAY ME!

(4) Thats my favorite tune... me and my friend sing that when we are hyper or to scare the sevies and sixth graders...

Ok! G'night! I gotta go sleep now... yawn actually im gonna stay up watching mad TV but who cares about sleep anyhow? BYE!

REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW! and if you havent guessed my next word... REVEIW


	4. Eyeliner?

A/N Yes yes yes… im back again but not for that long. I have a cold and I dun feel good… stuffy nose… sore throat… swollen tonsils.. the usual… anyways I was feeling nice so I decided to risk it all and write a short chappie to satisfy some of my waiting readers ok!

**Nightmare-** im so happy! I love it when I get hyperactive happy reviews! THANK YOU!

**Mandapandabug-** (teehee) I love Jou and Seto pairings but I love when theirs a twisted plot too (That's where Marik comes in ) And I was reading one of your stories and it was really good, I didn't get to finish I think cause of my mom, but it was awesome! Thanks for reviewing!

Saiyan-Kitsune-Foxfire- Thank You! (Bows) I hope you keep reading my story! Crosshunt-s- Thank You! I think its such a compliment to have devoted readers (does happy dance) oh dear.. cough medicine getting to my head 

**Yukiko-Angel-** Trust me… he will pay, Bakura and Marik will make sure of that . I love it when the snot's get it up the ass… (not in the sexual way…. Damn im a perv!) even if that snot is a hot multibillionaire with a gravity defying trench coat .

Jou sauntered down the hallways. Ignoring the looks of sheer confusion on some people's faces. He reached his locker, spinning the combo and humming a sweet tune he unlocked the said locker and switched out his books. He closed his locker and came face to face with Marik.

"Damn it what now Marik?" The blonde rolled his eyes but replied

"After the bell rings for end of school come out to the front, we are going shopping!" Jou raised an eyebrow

"But I don't have any money…" Marik just shrugged

"I'll pay for it, it will be worth it when we get back that asshole…" His canines flashed as he smiled at the blonde. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around slightly, and there stood Seto Kaiba, in all his sexy glory. Jou faintly heard Marik growl as the brunette smiled.

"Jou right?" the blonde nodded dumbly "yeah! Well I was wondering if you had anything planned for tonight?" Jou was about to answer yes when he felt an elbow embed itself into his side. He held in the pain and shook his head no.

"Sorry, im busy tonight…" Seto frowned cutely, not used to being rejected. Marik elbowed him again and he added hurriedly

"But tomorrow night ill be free after soccer! Here's my number…." He scribbled onto his history page, ripping off the number and handing it to the brunette.

"I'll call you tonight" Seto said in a coy voice, winking at Jou and nodding at Marik he walked down the hallway. Jou breathed deeply and leaned against his locker

'Ooh it seems like a little puppy has a crush… this will make it ten times funnier… breaking both the asshole and the dumb blonde…' marik thought evilly. He reminded Jou of their meeting and turned, walking down the hallway opposite to the way Seto had gone. Jou shrugged and made his way to Art 101. (1)

Later that day Jou made his way out the door, looking around for Marik to pick him up. He caught sight of Malik and his friend hailed him with a cheery smile and wave.

"Hey Jou! You ready to go yet?" Jou gave his flaming friend a puzzeled look and shook his head

"I didn't know we had something planned… " he apoligised. Malik slapped his forhead

"You really thought Marik was going to take you shopping?" Jou nodded "Damn, you think he can dress himself in the morning, let alone pick out a sexy outfit?" Jou just raised an eyebrow and Malik slung an arm around his shoulders "Hun, Him and Baku will take care of the breaking up part, but its my job to get you two together" He winked coyly and hurriedly shoved Jou to his car. Jou sighed and climbed into the smooth leather seat (A/N yeah I know, I make all the hotties fucking rich…) and clutched onto the dashboard as Malik cruised out of the campus at a record 65 miles per hour. He was wide eyed as they reached the three-story shoppholic paradise.

"You gotta loosen up Jo-Jo" Malik said jokingly, patting the shaking blonde friendly "Ok now where to start…." As he listed off sexy, expensive, and almost all leather fetish stores Jou spotted a small black and red sign that read 'Hot Topic' (2)

"Oooh good choice Jou!" Malik grabbed Jous arm and dragged him into the goth/punk store. Picking up random spiked necklaces and nettings. He grabbed a few bondage collars and wrist bands and headed to the check out. Jou sighed and looked at the sky

"Why me!"

As they walked out of the mall, super duper oopsie dasie shopped out, as Malik claimed…. Jou was carrying 4 cardboard boxes each containing a different pair of skin-tight leather pants… one even had sequence (shudder), 6 bags all from different stores that had everything from underwear to fishnet. And finally Malik was holding the small black bag from the gothic store. When they reached the car Malik leaned heavily against it, fumbling for his keys

"Man I'm pooped… you wanna crash at my place?" Jou didn't even realize it was pretty close to 11:00 and the mall was still full. He agreed with the blonde and flipped open his cell phone. Making sure his parents would be cool with it (3). He hung up and nodded to Malik and they once again sped away out of the parking lot. Jou didn't even bother to grip the seat as he hit his forehead and elbow on the window and dashboard. If Malik was going to give him sexy tips, then Jou would give the psyco driving tips…. And good god did he need them…

Jou looked around anxiously. Malik had invited some of his psyco flamer friends and they were all huddled around him, exclaiming how shaggy his hair was, and how they should use certain makeup's to make his 'drool worthy' eyes more prominent. He had already tried to escape once… so now he was currently duct taped to the saloon chair…

"What do you think" Malik started "A little trim around the ears, maybe a piercing or two…" The leather clad group all nodded happily and suggested random things from tattoos to g string thongs. Jou tried to wrestle his way out of the duct taped chair of impending doom… but it was all in vain….

"Alright boys… crack open that lip gloss and sharpen your scissors… we got a lot of work to do…" he smiled evilly and for a second Jou thought he was looking at Marik… and in that same second he almost wished he was….almost…

A/N so so SO! Sorry its so short… but I needed it to end here for dramatic thingymabob… the suspence! The drama…. The eyeliner! Will they make Jou a Super Freak or a Dream Boat? Princess Sophia (A/N snicker snicker…) or a Fabio? Sugar or Spice? Find out in the next chappie! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA

(1)Art 101… I had to take it three fucking times… once every year…. EVERY YEAR! It drove me crazy! Im an artist so why the fuck do I need ART 1 0 BLOODY 1 ? (pant pant) fine… onto next number…

(2)I Dunno if you guys have a Hot Topic but its one of my favorite stores, almost no other stores sell bondage…. Except Spenser's of course but my mom banned me from ever going their because I got a really kinky 'item' and don't go all perv'd on me, it was a present for a friend!

(3)I know in the series he only has his mom and his evil dad… but I don't like that right now and I think he deserves I psyco little sister and Sitcom style parents! BWHAHAHAHAAA… yeahh…

A/N Ok thank you so so so! Much for reviewing you guys but I need more reviews before I post, because the more reviews I get the more motivated I am and the worse I feel about myself if I don't post… im just nice like that! Ok BUH BYE NOW!


	5. When cheerleaders ATTACK!

A/N Ok here are the answers to reveiws! I loved them!

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu- **yeah... i hate cliffies when i read too... BUT WRITING CLIFFIES IS FUN! hehe thanks for reviewing!

**Mandapandabug**- of course Jou is a dream boat! HE IS A BLONDE FOR PUDDINGS SAKE! and im sorry if u got ur cold from me... im so utterly contagious..! I hope my ideas arent contagious cause then it will spoil the ending (im having a super fluffy yet still heartwrenching ending), thanks! Oh and u cant find out why Marik is mad at Jou just yet... but u will find out soon! bwahahaa

**Yukiko-Angel**-Ah! Everyone wants to know why Marik is being so down right _nasty_ with Jous heart? Well... i cant tell u just yet... but i promise it will be dramatic and slightly predictable!

Ok now on with the story! bows thank you thank you!

Jou looked in the mirror, horror covering his features. His hair was now three inches shorter, lightly gelled for the 'wet puppy' look (as Malik claimed) and had lighter streaks, barely noticeable but there. He had two piercings on his right ear and a massive amount of eyeliner on his eyes, and a glossy raspberry lip gloss adorning his kissable puckers.

"What did you do…" he began "…With my kinky silver eyeshadow!" The others sighed heavily.

"Jou, we have been over this a _million_ times!" Malik rattled on "We all agreed that you look much better without the shadow… plus all it does is distract the admirers away from your gorgeous complexion. Come on, your much more of a summery gold anyways!"

Jou pouted cutely and the flamers all 'awwed' and glomped him at the same time and shouted together

"Mal-chan! Can we keep him?(1)" Malik sweat dropped, they all put puppy eyes on and the sweat drop grew

"Whatever! Do what you will, but make sure he has a hot outfit for tonight!" they all nodded their heads willingly and one even licked his lips. Jous eyes widened and he curled into fetal position as best as he could while being smothered by rabid flamers.

"Someone save me!" he squeaked as one hand roamed. Malik sighed and pulled him out of the swarming mass of hot gay bodies. Jou shouted with joy and almost hugged Malik… almost.

"Ok, now all you have to do is remember how to put on all this makeup before each date with that kinky super player drizzled in fudge hotness, (2) and you will be _fine!_" said a tall teenager with a soft rose colored hair streaked with crimson. Malik nodded.

"Ok, now lets find you an outfit.." all the flamers eyes lighted up at the prospect of Jou half naked… or more. But unfortunately for them Malik wasn't done "…at your place.." They all sighed with disappointment… or in Jou's case something else.

They pulled up in Jou's driveway. He hoped out and opened the door, calling for anyone. His sister walked through the doorway, nose in a book.

"Hey Seren' Im back!" she nodded but didn't lift her nose up from the book. Jou sweatdropped and Malik was currently struggling to get all the clothes into the house without dieing.

"Serenity? You there?" she nodded and turned to go. Jou pouted "Don't you like my new look?" She sighed and scanned him from toe to neck. She shrugged, it was just his normal jeans and rugby polo, she raised his eyes to meet his face…. And she screamed. Jou tried to calm her down but she jus kept shrieking. He was worried that he looked horrible, maybe the gay guys were blind? Or maybe chicks hate gay guys… what if Serenity is like her bitch of a best friend Anzu, the homophobe! Her shrieks suddenly turned to laughter and personally Jou had never thought the day would come that his little sister would laugh at him.

"Seren'… am I that bad?" he asked, worry dripping off his features. Malik huffed as he finally reached the doorway (A/N bwahahahaaa weakling…). Serenity shook her head

"No no no, its not that…. Its just, I pity that Seto guy your trying to impress. He is in for one major wake up call!" She giggled again and wiped her eyes "If his jaw doesn't drop when he see's you tomorrow then he must be Gary Fallwell in disguise!" (3)

"Damn" Malik panted as he sat on the couch, flexing his arms "I really need to get a slave to do the heavy lifting…" Jou sweatdropped and grabbed the clothes with one hand

"Come on Malik… we got some outfit organizing to do…" Maliks ears perked and his eyes shined gleefully at the thought of a human dress up doll.

"IM IN!" he ran after his also blonde friend while Serenity went back to her book.

Later that day, in Malik's room (A/N don't worry the queer eye for the straight guy club left )…

"Come on please were the leather pants!" whined Malik. Jou was being quite stubborn.

"No! I can barely move in those things!" he whined back

"But they do make you look really hot" commented Malik. Jou turned back to look in the mirror

"You think so?" he turned slightly and posed "Ahg! What am I doing? No! No leather pants, I have my priorities and wearing dead cows is not one of them!" Malik pouted.

"Then why did u buy them?" he asked, glaring cutely. Jou threw his hands around dramatically

"I didn't buy them! YOU DID!" He glowered "I know you snuck in that shiney pink sequenced one when I was in the restroom…" Malik gave a 'innocently' surprised look.

"Who me? Oh dearest Jou you must have me confused with someone else…" Jou snorted and went back to checking himself out in the mirror.

"Fine, I will wear these ones… but no fishnet and no lipgloss!" Malik pouted and Jou sighed "But the gloss _does_ make me feel pretty…"

That morning (4) Jou strolled down the hallway in tight leather pants... hisgreen silkshirt glistening, his luscious cherry flavored lips utterly kissable, and the sway in his hips made him to die for. Girl and boy jaws alike crashed into the floor as the demi-god made his way to his locker. One group up girls however, picked themselves up and set glares on their faces, storming over to Malik and grabbing his shirt collar

"YOU CONVERTED HIM!(5)" they yelled in unison. Malik shrank beneath their firey gaze

"Uhh what ever d-do you mean? Hehe" he laughed nervously. Jou, his ever so sexy and loyal friend, saw what was happening (well duh, everyone did…) and walked over to them, putting his most adorable face on and tapped the top cheerleaders shoulder

"What seems to be the problem..." He leaned against the lockers, hair falling softly infront of his eyes "…ladies?" Every single one of the cheerleaders fainted on sight. Maliks eyes widened

"Damn Jou, don't do that! You will have the entire school wanting you, not just Kiaba! Marik may not be to happy about this…" He bit his beautifully manicured nail nervously

"Marik may not be to happy about what?" The said teenager (Marik…Duh!) asked as he walked up behind Malik, putting an arm around the shivering egyptain and kissing his cheek. He cast a look in Jou's direction and said lightly

"You look good Jou, now back to-" he was cut off as Malik pushed away from him

"Good? GOOD? GOOD? What do mean he looks _good_" Malik exclaimed using dramatic hand motions "He is drop dead _sexy!_ And I spent over TWO HOURS making him this sexy! SO HE IS BLOODY FUCKING BETTER THAN GOOD!" He panted heavily and glared at Marik. The victim on the other hand was grinning widely

"Yes, he looks so _uber gorgeous _" Malik was not so sure he was going to get that good of a compliment about Jou… especially from _his_ boyfriend. But the taller of the three (MARIK) wrapped his arm again around Malik and whispered "But your way hotter, especially when you get all _huffy_ and mad…" Malik blushed and pushed Marik away muttering 'nympho'

A/N yet another chapter finished... and im sorry i didnt have any jou/seto action. But their first date is in the next chappie i promise!

(1)Wouldn't have been awesome if Jou wasn't gay? Like all those gay guys all over him would have been hilarious! Maybe I should do that to Dylan…. Or Chris…. But yeah, cant with Jou cause that would ruin the entire plot! Or would it? Hmmm... maybe I got an idea here….

(2)I have no idea where I got that…. It came out of nowhere… and for those slow readers out there, he means Seto.

(3)Gary Fallwell is a major anti-homosexual if there ever was one. I despise him with a passion… I might have a random clipping of how I plan his death in a later chappie .

(4)They were up for like EVER and they ended up not crashing at Maliks place… and I know it got realy really confusing but bear with me… im taking testing stuff and my brains are draining out my ears…

(5)It means Malik made Jou gay… poor angry cheerleaders…more like poor Malik

Well... THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING... but sadly... I WANT MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE! And i better get atleast like 5 new ones before i post next chappie! HA! hear that? IM THREATENING YOU TO REVIEW! BWAAHAHHAAAA


	6. You Game Enough For This?

A/N Hey everyone i love you guys and im so happy i finally finished a chappie! YAY! Anyways im am soooooo sorry this took so long and how short it was but ive been crammed with schoolwork and soccer and boys and manga shopping... its been hectic. I am 3 weeks behind in Math, my lit teacher is shoving tests down my throat (Asses2learn?)anyways im so so sorry! I didnt get in what i wanted to and its so friggen short! sniffles I love you guys... dont hate me! Im working on next chappie right now! But i promise a quick surprise in this chappie...

Thanks Yous:

**CrossHunt-s:** thank you so much for reveiwing everytime i post! Im so happy!

**Mandapandabug:** I know... i had some help from the perverted side of my thoughts with his apperance and puppy eyes arent pathetic (especially on Jou they are quite fuking sexy).

ONTO STORY! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA (Raisie: I blame the four cokes...)

Jou pouted, thinking 'But I _am_ uber gorgeous! Aren't I!' He pouted again and shrugged it off. Guessing Marik was just being mean again. 'Why oh why did I ever da-' he was cut off (oh so rudely) as someones arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hello sexy" Jou smiled, turning around he came face to face with…

"DUKE?" Jou and Malik yelled at the same time. Jou tried to back away as Dukes hands… wandered.

"Duke? W-why are y-you here?" he asked shakily. Duke shrugged and tried to plant a kiss on Jou but the blonde was a super duper goalie! He swiftly slipped out of Dukes arms and the spikey haired dice boy's lips landed on cold steel lockers!

"Jou? What was that all about?" Duke flushed, getting very embarrassed about the smooch with the locker.

"What? What was that all about with _you_?" Jou frowned, thinking hard "I thought we agreed that we were better off with other people… or if I am correct you decided that we were better of with others WHEN YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Duke winced. He tried to speak again but Jou was still ranting

"And not only did you do THAT! But you also PUBLICLY humiliated ME! The guy you are now TRYING TO PUT YOUR HANDS ON!" And with that Jou slapped his ex boyfriend and ran off to 1st period. Malik pouted but Marik had on a greedy smile 'Yes.. this is all going according to plan!' 'What plan' said a squeaky voice in his head, Marik growled 'MY PLAN!' 'oh… well I don't like it!' "TO BAD NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Screamed Marik. Malik raised an eyebrow.

'Oh shit… did I say that out loud…. Well this is going to be awkward…' Marik thought, trying to place a confused and innocent pout. To sum it all up… Malik didn't buy it…

!First Period!

Jou tried to contain tears as he made his way to World History. He got many cat calls as he climbed into his desk. He smiled shakily and told the teacher he had gotten lost.

"Mr. Wheeler! This is the third time this Year you have gotten 'lost'! For goodness sake's man! Its almost the end of the year!" Jou just tried to look regretful as the teacher 'hmphed' and turned back to the chalkboard. He slumped in his desk and stared out the window, droning out the teacher with his thoughts.

_I wonder if Seto will actually love me… I don't know how fool proof Marik and Bakuras plan is, I mean the guy _always_ breaks up before the 2nd month anniversary. What makes me so different (_A/N uhh maybe cause he is dead sexy and… oh… your reading! Sorry O.O')_? Who made me the chosen one? What if he is abusive and tries to rape me? Oh god! What if he finds out im a… virgin… oh dear…ooohhh ddeeaarr…_

He was broken out of his thoughts as he heard a humming sound coming from his backpack. His cellphone was on vibrate (A/N vibrate not vibrator… no matter what you think!). He cast a glance at his teacher (who was strill droning on and on…) and snatched the thin silver thingy out of his backpack. He flipped it open and he saw he had a text message:

Jou-

Sorry I didn't call, I had plans with little bro. How is class?

Seto

Jou smiled and punched in a reply:

(Ok for this part they are texting back and forth, Seto will be in italics and Jou will b normal)

#Text Convo#

Its boring as usual, you?

_Same same, when do you have lunch?_

In three periods.. why?

_Because I heard some rumors about a certain blonde wearing impeccably tight black denim pants, and one of the hottest bodies this school has seen…_

Actually its leather…

_I knew it was you!_

Yeah, that's me alright wink

_Heh, so yeah, wanna go out tonight?_

Sure, where to?

_I was thinking about this cute little American pizzeria, its hidden down in the outskirts of Domino._

Sure… oh shit! TEACHER!

_See ya tonight!_

# End of Text #

Jou quickly snapped his phone shut as the teacher walked down the isle, peering at the students papers. The professor paused at Jou's desk. His paper was blank except for a few doodles on the margins.

"Umm I can expl-" Jou began hurriedly but the teacher cut in.

"Nonsense! Nothing to worry about, your grade is fine in this class" The elder male said with a warm smile. Jou frowned, his eyebrows bunching. He leaned closer to the teacher and whispered

"But sir… im failing…" The professor laughed lightly and leaned in also.

"Not in that outfit you aren't" he winked and went on his way. Jou twitched a few times and tried to refrain from yelling 'PEDIFILE!'. He slipped out of his seat and walked down the hallway to the fountain.

He bent down and drank the cool water greedily…. Until something else greedily felt his ass. He shot up and turned around to face…

"TRISTAN!"

(hah sorry… APRIL FOOLS! Ok so you know im starting from the "walked down the hallway to the fountain" ok? Hehe sorry bout the joke..)

He came up along to the ceramic fountain and he bumped into something.

"Sorry" he mumbled. Staring at the ground.

"No harm done, puppy" Jous eyes widened and he looked up to see a devilish grin plastered on the fool who's world was currently being torn apart in a certain psychotic blonde's (cough marik cough) head. "But I must say I approve of this…" he smiled his oh so sexy smile at Jou's attire.

"Seto" Jou breathed. It was harder and harder to keep his emotions in check. He thought of Ryou, crying that night in the theatre and stiffened.

"Something the matter?" Seto asked gently. Jou couldn't help it, he relaxed into the arm that was draped on his waist. 'Marik did want me to make him fall in love with me…' he sighed lightly and looked up at Seto

"Nothing, except I missed you…" he leaned forwards and delicately pressed his lips to Seto's. The other boy smiled softly into the kiss.

"So I assume you don't really want to take it slow…" Seto murmured into Jou's kiss.

"Don't care, long as Im around you…" Jou wanted to almost gag. This was all too cheesy. But he couldn't over do it. If he creeped out Seto as much as he was creeping himself out then they wouldn't last till tomorrow.

"My, my aren't you a devoted puppy" Seto smiled lovingly and winked, "We should get back to class, but before that.." he smiled and kissed Jou again, this time with much more feeling. Jou wanted to moan but he felt dirty… like he was liking this to much. He smiled weakly after the kiss and they parted. In the shadows a pointy haired figure stepped out of the shadows. Fingering his dice earring while frowning he looked at where the couple had stood moments before.

"So that's why… stupid puppy… stupid stupid puppy…" he turned and walked away.

A/N I know... short. But ive got waaaay to much to do right now! I have a full 3 days to come up with the perfect first date and everything! (Right after i finish reading my last three Tokyo Mew Mew collection!)! Anyways dont you love the duke surprise? He is going to b a big charactor and ill try to have some R/B action in here too... to tell the truth... i have no fucking idea how im going to continue this and pass the eigth grade. Anyways please send ideas... and cookies... cookies would be nice...

TJ

Josh (My uber sexy crush who goes to my highschool): Update and ill take off my clothes

DAMN YOU UPDATE SO I CAN HAVE A BETTER VEIW THAN THE ONE IN MY BEDROOM WINDOW! tehhee i mean... yeah... update and ill write an uber fluffy first date. Im planning on stealing a scene that im in love with from the fic "Once Apon A Time" omg one of THE best fics i have read. If you like J/S then read this! Anyways im stealing part of the pizza/tomatoe sauce on cheek part... its so fluffy!

Tj


End file.
